Eva/Companion
Eva is a boss who can be recruited as a companion. She is automatically recruited after defeating her during the Justice Kaiser's Side Quest. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “I'll give you my tail. What do you think I want in return?" (+1 Succubus Tail) “I'll give you this pleasure weapon. What do you think I want in return?" (+1 Succubus Hand) “Here's some money as a show of gratitude." (+4G) “I'm hungry... Hey, would you give me some bread?" (Give Bread?) *Yes - “Thank you... As thanks I will make you feel good. ♪" (+20 Affinity) *No - “Hmph! In that case I will feast on your semen!" “I'm hungry... Hey, would you give me some money?" (Give 1000G?) *Yes - “Thank you... As thanks I will make you feel good. ♪" (+25 Affinity) *No - “Hmph! In that case I will feast on your semen!" *Not enough money - “...Or so I thought, but you are also going hungry... Wait, you can't eat semen so you're the less fortunate one?!" “I'm hungry... Hey, would you give me some rice?" (Give Rice?) *Yes - “Thank you... As thanks I will make you feel good. ♪" (+30 Affinity) *No - “Hmph! In that case I will feast on your semen!" “I'm hungry..." “I will squeeze out your semen too." “I drifted through various towns and villages before I came to this town... I cannot afford to be kicked out of this one!" “I may only be a low level succubus but... Sucking men dry until they ascend to heaven is easy." “Succubae can freely control the wind... But I would be happier if we could freely control money." “I was expelled from Succubus Village... I have been drifting from place to place ever since... Every day is hard as an exile." “Do you find my ass attractive? I'll give it a good ride on your face." “I don't want to eat any more potatoes... Succubus Village made me sick of potatoes." “That village chief... I'll get my revenge someday." “Ahh, it's tough being poor everyday... Someday I'll make it big as a succubus!" “I hate the proverb 'Those who do not work, do not eat.' You think it's terrible too, right?" *I think so too - “You think so too? That's kinda funny." (+10 Affinity) *I don't think that - “Hmph, then be a slave to work all your life. I'm going to live free!" *Get to work - “Y-You... I will never forgive you!" (-5 Affinity) “Hmph... You've got a carefree face. You've never faced hardship in your life, have you?" *I'm sorry - “I know it well... So, let me have a little feast on your semen." *My mother died and my father left us - “Oh, you are a surprisingly experienced man... I have a better opinion of you." (+10 Affinity) *You don't know what hardship is! - “I-I'm sorry! ...Why am I the one apologising?!" “Hungry..." *Me too… - “Is that so? We're both hungry, so give me some of your semen." *I'm not particularly… - “That bright and shiny face! I'm going to squeeze your semen until you look like a dried fish!" (-5 Affinity) *Get to work - “Y-You... I will never forgive you!" (-5 Affinity) “How would you like to be sucked dry? With my mouth? My breasts? Or my pussy?" *Your mouth - “Fufuu, you like it in the mouth? Then I'll suck it even if you tell me to stop." (+10 Affinity) *Your breasts - “So... You love breasts? Taste them to your hearts content, fufuu." (+10 Affinity) *Your pussy - “So you want to be sucked here after all? I'll squeeze your semen until you are completely dried up." (+10 Affinity) *They're all bad! - “It's too late to be reluctant... Besides, you'll soon get to experience the highest of pleasure." “I was kicked out of succubus village... Can you guess the reason?" *Stealing food - “I stole food and made a fool out of the village chief... So that I could stage a coup... After I also threw out potatoes." *Making a fool out of the village chief - “I stole food and made a fool out of the village chief... So that I could stage a coup... After I also threw out potatoes." *Attempting a coup - “I stole food and made a fool out of the village chief... So that I could stage a coup... After I also threw out potatoes." *Throwing out potatoes - “I stole food and made a fool out of the village chief... So that I could stage a coup... After I also threw out potatoes." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Eva: "My job range is pretty awesome. Since I've been exiled for so long, I've tried my hand at a lot of different ones. ...That's not to say I half-assed any of them!" With Mimi: Mimi: "Let's go steal from the fields, Eva!" Eva: "Yes, let's go, Mimi!" Sonya: "Why are you two getting along so well?!" With Pumpkin: Eva: "Ohh, a delicious-looking pumpkin." Pumpkin: "Don't eat me..." Eva: "I can have a little, right? Just a bite..." Pumpkin: "Stop..." With Shelly: Eva: "Hey, are you hiding a pearl in your shell?" Shelly: "No. I'm not a pearl oyster." Eva: "Shame. ...Let's say, for the sake of argument, I needed ingredients for a miso soup..." Shelly: "Is this really just 'for the sake of argument?'" With Christie: Eva: "So, why are you a sister even though you're a succubus? Is it profitable?" Christie: "Of course it is. It's easy to get three meals and a bed for the night from the donations alone." Eva: "Oookaay! Starting today, I'm a sister! God, please give me food every day." Christie: (That's all it took to get her to believe?) With Chrome: Eva: "Hey, is grave robbing profitable?" Chrome: "Well, I did make a little money from it once... But now I'm forbidden from creating zombies from the bodies." Eva: "So you can't earn any leisure money from it after all..." Chrome: "Honestly, grave robbing requires a horrendous amount of heavy lifting." With Casta: Eva: "Can I sell your thorns? ♪" Casta: "Ah, wait, could you not pull out my thorns?" Eva: "Ouch! You moved, so I got pricked!" Casta: "Sorry about that. ...Wait, what did I do wrong?" With Jeannie: Jeannie: "What is your wish?" Eva: "Money! Three meals a day and a roof over my head for the rest of my life! After a snack!" Jeannie: "Your wish is granted." Eva: "Ahh, fantastic... Snacks... Money..." -Eva is seeing a hallucination. Jeannie: "For her to be so honest about her desires... It's rather refreshing." With Saki: Eva: "Is song and dance profitable?" Saki: "Saki doesn't think it makes that much money... But I also get gifts from the fans, so I don't have any troubles in life." Eva: "I shall become an idol! Hey, what kind of idol should I market myself as?" Saki: "Something like a crazy unfortunate one. Or a poverty-stricken one." Eva: "That doesn't sound fun..." With Regina: Eva: "Wow! What a perverted outfit!" Regina: "Y-you're pretty exposed too!" Eva: "Are you broke?" Regina: "Money isn't the problem! This is a combat uniform passed down from generation to generation by my ancestors!" Eva: "So it's ancestral... Why not sell it?" Regina: (This succubus moves at her own pace, huh?) With Nabisu: Nabisu: "Eva-chan, how's your health? I hope you weren't too hungry..." Eva: "Of course I'm healthy! I didn't starve..." Nabisu: "Did you get a job somewhere?" Eva: "...I haven't been working..." Nabisu: "So it's just as I thought. It's no good if you eat properly but don't do any work." With Lisa: Eva: "This may be sudden, but how much could I sell you for?" Lisa: "Don't sell me." Eva: "We need to get some wrapping paper to package you with." Lisa: "I said, don't sell me." With Juska: Juska: "The demon (Succubus) has appeared!" Eva: "That troublesome cosplay woman is in a place like this?! Doing such a thing at your age, aren't you ashamed?!" Juska: "You must work hard for the people of the world!" Eva: "I don't want to hear that from you!" With Alma Elma: Eva: "I know you very well! Err...Fuela Nolma!" Alma Elma: "That's a different name." Eva: "I just came up with a great get-rich-quick scheme! Hora hora, look at this brochure!" Alma Elma: "This girl does things her own way... She might be an unexpected bigshot." Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions “I'm hungry…" Eva's stomach is making noise. “I'm not doing this anymore! I'm getting out of here!" Eva ran away! ...But she did not know the way and came right back. “Hey... Is the rice done yet?" Eva taps a bowl with chopsticks… However, nobody came to serve her! In protest, Eva went to sleep. “Washing things is such a bother... I'll just mix all the detergent together!" Eva releases poisonous gas on their allies! (Skill: Poison Gas) “*Munch* *Munch* *Chew* *Chew*" Eva is eating some food she stole. Trivia * She's the only companion whose Unique Ability takes the form of an equip-able ability that can be turned on or off. Category:Succubi Category:Monsters Category:Artist: Iwashi no Atama Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions